


Around the Bend

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Get Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school year is coming to an end and Fuji and Tezuka still have decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel_lll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Galadriel_lll).
  * Translation into Русский available: [До предела](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462321) by [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry)



> For [](http://galadriel-lll.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galadriel-lll.livejournal.com/)**galadriel_lll**, my best friend, who's been urging me for this forever and who will undoubtedly find it wanting.
> 
> **Translation to Russian by Катриона: [До предела](http://kirinbyakko.ucoz.ru/publ/quot_around_the_bend_quot_romance_tehdzuka_fudzi/7-1-0-224)**

If a train travels at 130 kilometers per hour West to East and another one travels at 120 kilometers per hour, East to West, staring at a distance of 700 miles from the first train, what's the name of the tollbooth attendant?

Makoto, probably. Makoto is a name fitting for someone who would work on a train station. Fuji thinks that if he worked on a train station he would like to be named Makoto. He's not sure where a person named Syusuke is supposed to work and it doesn't really matter because that's not the question he needs to be answering and as a matter of fact Makoto isn't even one of the answers he needs to select from.

It might be because the question wasn't really that but Fuji thinks entrance exams would be much more interesting if they contained questions like this. He quickly makes the calculations in his head and selects one of the options and then spends the next thirty minutes writing questions of his own at the end of the sheet.

He thinks that if he was ever captain - which of course can't be because Tezuka is - but if he were he would give all members entrance exams filled with questions were all the answers were wrong. It would be fun.

* * *

"You looked distracted during the exams."

"I did?" Fuji asks, truly puzzled because he didn't know that Tezuka allowed himself to lift his eyes from his paper and look around.

"The entrance exams are important," Tezuka says sternly as if he's reprimanding Fuji for being careless. Fuji expects laps.

"Are they really?" Fuji looks up at the trees when a leaf falls on his nose.

"Fuji." It's the tone Tezuka always uses when he wants Fuji to be more serious. Fuji likes it, there's some exasperation hidden there and it's so true, so simply Tezuka that Fuji always fails to feel ashamed for whatever it is he's done.

"I think I did well, Tezuka. You don't have to worry."

They walk in silence to the bus stop until suddenly Fuji asks, "Would you name your son Makoto, Tezuka?"

Tezuka doesn't answer.

* * *

Tezuka has three schools he's interested in. They are all good, with excellent academic records and a well-known tennis team. One of them is Rikaiddai High School and his grandfather thinks it is the more appropriate one. It does have advantages and a very strong tennis team, just like the junior school but Tezuka feels it would be a betrayal to enroll there and he would have to move to the dorms, he would have to leave Tokyo.

The second school is Hyotei and it's the one his father is pushing for. They can afford it, his father assured him, and it would be good for him to start associating with the influential people in society. It would do him good. Except that Hyotei is definitely the school Atobe would pick and Tezuka can't picture himself having to deal with Atobe on daily basis. The simple thought gives him a headache and though he is somewhat used to those, courtesy of a certain prodigy, he's not looking forward to it.

The third one is Seishun Gakuen High. His grandfather doesn't disapprove because the junior high has served Tezuka well. His father thinks it's a respectable choice but would prefer if Tezuka picked Hyotei. Tezuka himself likes this one best. He knows Oishi and Kikumaru are going there and it is also one of Kawamura's choices. Inui refuses to share his options until he has gathered more data but Tezuka thinks he would end up in Seigaku too. And Fuji… Well Fuji hasn't said anything.

Tezuka watched him during the entrance exams and Fuji wasn't focused. It shouldn't worry Tezuka because Fuji always does well in academics even if it seems like he never tries but still, Seigaku demands high scores and Tezuka wouldn't want Fuji not to get in just because he was busy pondering the properties of names during the exam.

There's always the possibility that Fuji doesn't want to get in Seigaku or any of the high standard schools at all but Tezuka doubts his family would accept that. Fuji is, after all, the eldest son and like Tezuka he is expected to accomplish great things.

Last time the third years discussed their plans Fuji asked them if they thought sand was inconvenient if one lived by the sea and never answered. That night Tezuka searched for all the possible schools that had dorms by the sea. Rokkaku thankfully doesn't have a high school but most of the Rokakku students end up in Kokusai High School, which is located by the sea. It's a good enough school but not up to the standards of the Tokyo academies. Fuji would be wasted studying there so the next day Tezuka made sure to point out to him all the advantages and opportunities that could be achieved in the Tokyo schools. For once, Fuji seemed to listen attentively.

Tezuka is sure that his scores are good enough to be accepted in the three schools. In the end it will be his choice so he spends the night methodically going through the list of services every school offers and tries not to think that Fuji won't be doing the same and could very well choose his school by how many trees the campus has.

* * *

"Fujiko, I'm bored," Eiji whispers and manages to keep the whining tone while doing so.

Fuji turns away from his window and looks at Eiji, whose eyes are almost closing and is trying very hard to stop himself from yawning.

"It's pretty outside today, isn't it?"

Eiji looks out the window and frowns. "It's gray. It might rain and if it rains that means no tennis."

"It won't rain," Fuji assures him and Eiji's smile returns.

"I like it better when it's sunny." Eiji inches his desk closer to Fuji's. "I can go with Oishi for ice cream after practice if it's sunny and he doesn't make me pay. I'm still broke from treating Ochibi and Momo last week. They eat too much."

"Kikumaru!" The teacher yells and Eiji almost falls from his seat. "Go stand outside."

The class laughs and Eiji's ears turn red. He stands up, mumbles an apology and does as the teacher says. After the door closes Fuji is still looking at the teacher. He makes sure to open his eyes just so and show how displeased he is with this turn of events. While he is very capable of amusing himself in class he likes having Eiji to tease and talk and he doesn't appreciate the teacher sending him out.

"W-Well, as I was saying, the battle of Toba Fushimi…"

Fuji makes sure to look at her for a moment longer before standing up and asking permission to collect a book from the library on the topic. She allows him and he's quite aware that if any other student had asked she would have reprimanded them for interrupting her class. Tezuka would frown if he knew how Fuji takes advantage of the teachers so Fuji steps outside, talks to Eiji and tells him he'll be back in a moment. Then he heads for class 3-1 and stands by the window until Tezuka looks up from his notes and sees him. Then Fuji pretends not to see him and goes back to Eiji smiling.

* * *

When they were in first year Tezuka and Fuji shared a classroom. Tezuka doesn't remember much about him during the first months, before Fuji joined the tennis team. At first Fuji would just sit by the window and look out during the whole lesson. Tezuka thought Fuji probably wasn't very smart and wondered how had he been placed in class 1. The teachers constantly asked him to read or answer a question hoping to catch him distracted but Fuji always seemed to know the answer. Still, he spent many lessons standing outside.

Tezuka didn't like him. He was disruptive and didn't seem to take lessons seriously, like all the other students in class 1 did. As class president he requested the administration to transfer Fuji to another class.

When Fuji joined the tennis team Tezuka didn't think he would be any good. He didn't seem to have any special skills like the other good first years he had seen and he stayed in the background. Tezuka ignored him.

Then, one day on his way home after practice he saw Fuji at the street courts playing with another kid. Later Tezuka would find out it was Yuuta and later he would find out the name of the move that made his whole perspective of Fuji change, Tsubame Gaeshi.

The next day he watched Fuji in class. He never took notes but Tezuka could see him doodling now and then. He never raised his hand to answer a question but when he was called he always responded quickly and correctly. He looked out the window and apparently found it much more interesting that whatever was happening in class. Tezuka decided then that he didn't understand this Fuji Syusuke.

It was a few weeks later when Fuji was transferred to class 6. Tezuka never told him it had been his doing.

* * *

The first years keep looking up at the sky in the middle of their drills stopping now and then and when one fixed his eyes up above, the others immediately followed, looking for something. They shouldn't be distracted so easily. If it rains it rains, though Tezuka doesn't think it will, but until then they should focus in practice.

"First years, twenty laps."

They groan but quickly leave their racquets and start on their laps. In a way Tezuka enjoys having this power. He's careful not to overuse it. He believes those in power also have a responsibility and he takes his job as captain very seriously. He would rather have a team that concentrated and tried their best without the threats of laps or Inui Juice but discipline must be maintained and with that comes punishments for those who slack off. It is good motivation and it keeps the team on their toes.

Well, Tezuka thinks as he sees a couple of regulars chatting by the side of the court, most of the team.

"Fuji, Kikumaru, thirty laps!"

"Nya! Captain we'll start our training now." Kikumaru gives him a pout but Tezuka is one of the few who can still say no to him when he pouts like that, so he just glares and says, "Now!"

"Come on, Eiji," Fuji says taking Kikumaru's hand. "Captain's orders and we all know we need to do as Captain Tezuka says, right?" He gives Tezuka a look he isn't sure how to interpret before starting his laps and Tezuka watches Fuji run for longer than necessary and notices with great annoyance, that Fuji is still holding Kikumaru's hand.

Tezuka turns his back on them and instead focuses on Echizen. The first year is actually in a match with Inui and complaining about how he hates data tennis. He has been improving but Tezuka thinks he still has a way to go. He has enough determination but his style could use refinement, elegance.

He glances towards Fuji and is relieved to see that he's no longer holding Kikumaru's hand. That's not a way to run and laps are supposed to be punishment, not playtime.

Tezuka has learned that Fuji likes to make everything playtime. He's not serious with school or tennis and his matches are games in the most basic sense of the word. Fuji plays with his opponent and with the crowd much more than he plays tennis. He could teach elegance to Echizen but Fuji doesn't want to learn Echizen's determination.

During the year Tezuka has tried to make Fuji become serious and see and learn from serious players but if Fuji is good at something it is at seeing just what he wants to see. So when Echizen plays he sees skill, when the Golden Pair do he sees friendship and when Tezuka hurt his arm he saw passion. All those Fuji has, it's seriousness he lacks and though Tezuka knows that he's passionate he still fails to understand what is Fuji passionate for.

Fuji is also good at hiding his thoughts.

* * *

Fuji walks home the long way. He knows it'll probably start to rain and he doesn't have his umbrella but it is fine, he doesn't mind the rain and it's been a while since he last arrived home wet.

It is cold so he zips his regular jacket all the way to the top and puts his hands inside his pockets. The park is mostly empty and Fuji takes his time walking, looking at the different trees and flowers.

He stops by a bench, places his bag on top and looks inside until he spots his camera. It's not always that one gets to see the park this empty and with the gray light of the sky the shadows and shapes look more subdued than regularly.

He focuses on one of the empty swings, making sure the tree on the background shows as well and snaps a picture. He changes the angle a bit, and snaps another and then another.

By the time the first drop falls on his hand the lighting has changed completely and the mood of the pictures has as well. Fuji stays, however, and tries to photograph the rain, until he starts to worry about his camera and tucks it safely inside his bag.

He doesn't hurry home and when he gets there Yumiko is waiting by the door with a towel on her hand.

* * *

The courts are still wet from the rain the next morning so Ryusaki-sensei makes them run laps and Inui has a new juice and new training menus for everyone.

Tezuka watches everyone sharply, glares at a few talking freshmen and corrects Arai's form a couple of times. He's looking at the second years when he hears a small sneeze.

He turns around and sees Fuji just behind him, checking the strings on his racket, smiling. He looks fine, not pale or tired and seems to be as healthy as every day but Tezuka knows he heard a sneeze and it would be just like Fuji to stay outside during the rain last night.

"Are you ill?" Tezuka asks, frowning slightly. It's irresponsible not to take care of one's health.

Fuji smiles at him. "Why, Tezuka? Are you afraid I might be contagious?"

"No," Tezuka says, though he knows he should have thought of that. It wouldn't do for the team to catch the flu. "It rained heavily last night."

"It's okay, Tezuka. I'm fine." Fuji takes a yellow ball from his pocket and bounces it on his racket a few times. "Do you think it'll rain today?"

Tezuka glares at the sky and then says a very firm, "No."

* * *

Fuji hears his name as he's walking back to his class with a newly purchased soda in his hand. It's coming from the first years' corridor so he walks carefully towards the voices he quickly recognizes as Momoshiro's and Ryoma's.

"You are just jealous," Fuji hears Momoshiro say.

"I'm not!"

Fuji finds himself smiling at the bratty tone. Echizen never ceases to amuse him. In a way, it's like having another little brother to tease, one that won't run away but in a way it also makes him miss Yuuta more, if it's possible.

"You would have lost," Momoshiro says sounding cocky.

"We don't know that."

"Only the captain can win against Fuji-sempai."

"That's not---"

"Tezuka knows all my weak spots," Fuji says, deciding to walk around the corner and make his presence known. He smiles at his teammates and directs an especially sweet smile at Echizen. "Would you like to know them too, Echizen?"

The first year blushes and Momoshiro stutters something. Fuji ignores them both, says a quick goodbye and walks away.

Maybe playing Echizen again would be fun. Fuji thinks he might even have to try if he wants to win but then again he hasn't decided if he wants to. Last time he gave Echizen a decent game, mainly because Fuji had noticed the boy looking at Tezuka with dreamy eyes way too much so he thought it would be prudent to give him something else to look at. Tezuka doesn't like being looked at that much and Fuji thinks he should be the only one to annoy Tezuka in such a way. Not even Tezuka's fan club stares at him that much.

Then again, the boy is cocky enough and wondering would do him good. Besides it was a perfect opportunity to tease him and that should be more fun than the match could be.

When he reaches his classroom he ignores Eiji, takes his cellphone out of his pocket and dials a number. "How many ways do you think there are to climb a stair, Yuuta?

* * *

Tezuka waits until the freshmen are done cleaning the courts and locks up. Oishi has gone ahead today with Kikumaru so Tezuka is the last one to leave the school. He walks to the bus stop and settles to wait. The small bench is empty but he prefers to stand; it would only be a few minutes before the next bus is scheduled to arrive.

The streets are filled with people, some of them students from the different schools around the area walking in small groups. Tezuka is aware that his teammates also go out after school. Kikumaru complains loudly enough about Momoshiro and Echizen eating more than he can afford. Tezuka always goes straight home after school. Sometimes he and Fuji walk together to the bus stop but he never lingers on the streets more than necessary.

Fuji has asked him a couple of times to stop by the sports store or the bookstore but Tezuka does his shopping on the weekend and uses the evenings to study. Fuji never looks troubled when Tezuka says no and adds lightly, "maybe next time."

He sees the bus coming around the corner and makes sure he has his card ready. However, when he lifts his eyes again he sees something that keeps him in place as the bus stops and then leaves again.

Fuji and Atobe.

They are coming out of a coffee shop across the street, talking. Fuji is smiling as a black limousine stops in front of the shop and he and Atobe get in.

Twenty minutes later, when the next bus arrives, Tezuka is still looking at the now empty street.

* * *

Fuji walks into morning practice and Tezuka immediately assigns him laps. "You were late," Tezuka says as explanation and Fuji just nods and starts running.

He doesn't mention that he was two minutes late and that Tezuka only makes people run when they are over five minutes late. While he runs his laps he notices Tezuka watching him carefully a hint of something Fuji can't quite place in his eyes.

When he finishes he joins the other regulars but Tezuka assigns him more laps twelve minutes later for "disturbing practice." Fuji is quite sure he has hummed before while practicing his lobs but he dutifully places his racket by the side of the court and runs the thirty extra laps.

When he comes back Eiji quickly holds his hand and pulls him to the D court, far away from Tezuka. "He's being mean with Fujiko today," Eiji says as way of explanation and they start a practice match.

Which ends abruptly when Tezuka announces he hadn't sanctioned that match and makes both Fuji and Eiji run thirty laps. By the time he finishes this set Fuji is trying, very hard, to be amused… at anything.

He settles on Tezuka's slight frown and manages to smile, thinking that if nothing else, Tezuka looks funny when he looks at Fuji like that.

Tezuka apparently isn't that amused because he assigns Fuji another twenty laps for lazing around.

By the time they had to go shower for class Fuji isn't quite as amused anymore.

* * *

"Tezuka, what was that about?"

Oishi is looking at him worriedly. Tezuka knows he should be immune to the look, after all he has been friends with Oishi for years but he can't be cold or dismissive when Oishi looks at him like that

"I don't know what you mean." He can, however, be evasive.

"Fuji and all those laps. It isn't like you, Tezuka. Did you have a fight?"

"No." Tezuka doesn't think he has ever had a fight with someone. He considers those futile, childish and above all unnecessary when one can simply walk away.

Oishi furrows his brow. "Then what is it?"

"Fuji lacks discipline and commitment to the team," he explains.

"Oh, Tezuka, you know he cares for the team. That's just the way Fuji is, has been since first year." Oishi is moving his hands quickly, gesticulating every word like he does when he's agitated. "We know him and he shows commitment in his own way. There's no need for the laps, Tezuka. Besides, we both know he doesn't respond to that. Didn't you say he likes a challenge better?"

"I won't assign him laps then," Tezuka concedes. There are other ways to keep Fuji's attention.

* * *

Fuji arrives at afternoon practice precisely two minutes early. He changes quickly and it's out by the courts before Tezuka has even arrived. It's not that running laps is so bad, but Tezuka's behavior this morning was certainly intriguing and Fuji wanted to see if a slight change of attitude on his part would result in Tezuka acting any different.

"There was a seventy-eight percent chance that you would arrive early after the laps this morning," Inui mumbles, walking into the court and writing in his notebook at the same time.

"So you are interested in this development?" Fuji asks lightly.

"My data suggests you've done something to displease Tezuka." He lifts his eyes from the notebook and focuses his eyes on Fuji, pencil ready to start scribbling notes. "Your thoughts?"

"Like being late, you mean?" Fuji suggests. "He's not particularly fond of my notebooks either. He thinks my notes are insufficient. You think that's it?"

Inui turns back to his notebook. "There's a thirty-four percent chance that you had a match and didn't play him seriously and a forty-five percent chance that you still refuse to tell him your High School options."

"Have you made your decision yet, Inui?" Fuji asks just as a group of five second years enter the court.

"Yes," Inui admits but says nothing else and moves to the side of the court.

When Tezuka arrives he doesn't look at Fuji and orders all team members to run thirty warm up laps.

"And the ones that don't finish in time get to taste Inui Power Remix Juice Seven." The pitcher Inui is holding is brown and thick looking. Beside him, Fuji feels Eiji shudder and hears Echizen gulp.

They start their run and Fuji keeps pace with Echizen. The other boy keeps throwing him suspicious glances and trying to speed up to leave Fuji behind but Fuji just smiles at him and continues running by his side.

Little by little the members start being pulled out for not making good enough time in their laps and Fuji and the other regulars have to skip over arms and legs of passed out team members.

"The last one to finish will have to drink the rest of the pitcher," Inui announces and a second later Tezuka is running past Fuji and Echizen, followed closely by Eiji.

Echizen speeds up almost immediately and Fuji does too. They all arrive at the same time and a disappointed Inui packs the rest of his concoction for another day.

The rest of practice passes without any irregularities and without Tezuka looking at Fuji once. After everyone is dismissed Fuji hangs back and waits for Tezuka outside the door of the clubhouse.

"Do you want to go get a hamburger, Tezuka?" Fuji asks playfully. His eyes actually open without him meaning to when Tezuka says yes.

* * *

They sit at the burger place. It's a small one, tucked into the corner of a small street and mostly ignored by the masses of students looking for food after the day of classes. Tezuka is grateful Fuji chose this place instead of the loud restaurant he knows Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Echizen frequent on regular bases.

"Is it not good, Tezuka?" Fuji asks, gesturing to Tezuka's burger with his hand. "Do you want some of my wasabi?"

Tezuka shakes his head and takes a healthy bite of his hamburger to demonstrate. It isn't his favorite food. In fact, his stomach can handle the wasabi sushi Fuji is so fond of better than this processed meat.

"You shouldn't force yourself." Fuji picks a French fry between his fingers, dips it in wasabi and eats it quickly. "You'll make yourself sick."

"I won't," Tezuka assures and keeps eating.

A few moments pass in silence before Fuji speaks. "Why are we here, Tezuka?"

Tezuka wipes his fingers on a napkin, hating the feel of grease on his skin, and takes a sip of his orange juice. "You asked me."

"And you said yes."

Another silent moment passes. "Are you mad at me, Tezuka?" And Tezuka thinks he hears something slip in Fuji's voice, beneath the light curious tone there's a hint of concern.

"I saw you with Atobe yesterday." He hadn't meant to say that, not really. He is aware of how a confession like that sounds and adds quickly, "I didn't know you were friends."

The corners of Fuji's lips curve slowly and Tezuka knows he said the wrong thing. "He's interesting. It's amusing conversing with someone so self assured."

Tezuka doesn't reply and they finish their meal quietly. By the time they part ways any trace of Fuji's concern has disappeared completely.

* * *

Eiji inches his chair closer to Fuji's and leans over to whisper. "Did you get a new toothpaste yesterday, Fujiko?"

Fuji, for once, isn't looking out the window but doodling in the middle of his notebook. He's sketching a fallen leaf in the middle of a sandy desert and stops, lifting the tip of his pencil from the paper, to look at Eiji. "Did _you_ get new one?"

Eiji looks confused for a moment and then shakes his head rapidly. "No. Though I saw one I liked but, Fujiko! You look happy!"

"I do?" Fuji wonders. He sees from the corner of his eye the teacher approaching them and then turns to smile pleasantly at her. "Mikomi-sensei?"

"You two are disturbing class. Step outside and stand in the corridor. In silence!"

Fuji closes his notebook, places the pencil on top and heads for the door. Eiji is pouting but he does as told too and they wait by the door until the teacher throws them a last reproachful look before closing the door.

"Fujiko, you got us caught," Eiji complains as he leans on the wall by the door with a resigned expression.

"Class was monotonous," Fuji replies, folding his hands over his chest and settling next to Eiji to wait for the class to be over.

After a moment Eiji says, in a voice slightly quieter than usual, "you _are_ happy." His smile broadens. "Very happy."

"Now, Eiji, what would make you say that?" Fuji says, trying to look confused.

"I just know," replies Eiji, very sure of himself, and then his smile slips and he looks sadly to the ground. "I hate standing in the hall," he complains with a sigh.

* * *

It's not the first time Tezuka has seen Fuji standing in a hall, being punished for interrupting class, but he can count them on one hand. Still, even though the sight itself isn't unusual Tezuka is annoyed that Fuji, a third-year who should be setting an example, doesn't take school more seriously. In fact, Tezuka is very annoyed at the many things Fuji doesn't take seriously, like tennis, or entrance exams, or Tezuka's warnings about Atobe, especially those.

He tried to explain to Fuji yesterday about Atobe and his flair of collecting things, friends and rival tennis players included, and how it would be best to be cautious when dealing with him. Fuji just smiled and told Tezuka that he worried too much.

Worried. Too. Much.

Tezuka doesn't think that being prudent amounts to being compared with an overprotective parent and he believes firmly that being cautious is the best course of action. He's not impressed with the fact that Fuji doesn't see things his way.

Fuji is Fuji and Tezuka tries to remind himself of that every time Fuji is too… well, too Fuji but sometimes he just wishes Fuji would listen to him every now and then. Be it as it may and even though he knows he would probably be ignored he plans on telling Fuji to pay more attention to his studies.

* * *

During lunch, Fuji's phone rings. He looks at the caller id and puts it back in his pocked without answering. Oishi gives him a weird look and Tezuka's eyes flicker towards him momentarily before he focuses back on his food. Eiji doesn't even spare him a look and keeps on talking with Oishi about his brother latest trip to the lake.

Fuji takes a sip of juice and then the phone rings again. This time Fuji doesn't even look at it and ignores it while it chimes happily in his pocket. Eiji attempts to carry on the conversation but after the third time it rings he scowls and says, "Fujiko, would you please answer? It's been ringing since math class."

This time Tezuka fixes him with a look and Fuji smiles, not because he usually does but because he's amused.

"Who is calling?" asks Oishi, a small wrinkle over his nose.

"It's Kabaji," Fuji says. "I think Atobe got tired of trying."

Oishi's eyes widen and Tezuka stops eating.

"Atobe?" Eiji asks. "Why is Atobe calling you?"

Fuji has another drink of apple juice and shrugs. "I think he wanted to meet again today but I don't think I'll be doing that."

"What?" Eiji's chopsticks fall on the table. "Atobe? Why?" he mumbles looking very confused. "Fujiko, explain!"

"It was Tezuka's idea, really," Fuji answers and his smile widens when Tezuka's chopsticks almost fall as well.

Eiji turns his enquiring eyes towards their captain and it takes a moment for Tezuka to say, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"A few weeks ago," Fuji says lightly. "You spent a whole afternoon telling me about the importance of education and the advantages the Tokyo academies have over others. You went on and on about academic excellence and good references for university so I followed your advice and made an appointment to talk to Atobe about Hyotei High School."

It's a rare sigh but Tezuka's eyes widen.

"Tezuka, why would you do that? Don't you want Fuji to go to Seigaku with us?" Eiji's eyes are accusing and he's glaring at Tezuka like he never has before.

"I said no such thing," Tezuka finally says. "Fuji, you must have misunderstood me."

"Oh." Fuji tilts his head slightly. "That's good then, Tezuka. I didn't like the idea of Hyotei anyway."

Tezuka frowns slightly and Fuji finishes his juice quietly. A moment later, his phone rings again.

* * *

They stand and watch a match. Horio is playing Katsuo and losing horribly, two years of tennis experience or not. Tezuka isn't really focused on the match. Instead he keeps glancing at Fuji, knowing full well that his unusual behavior is being noticed but still Fuji says nothing.

"Horio's grip isn't holding," Fuji finally says. Tezuka frowns, for all the times for Fuji to talk about _tennis_…

"You are not going to Hyotei," Tezuka replies before he can pause tot think if it's wise to say the words.

Fuji turns his eyes to Tezuka and says casually, "That's what I said at lunch. Why? Do you think I should go, Tezuka?"

His nose wrinkles and Tezuka congratulates himself on showing the restrain not to turn the expression into a full frown. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Maybe." Fuji turns again to the match. "Atobe was very enlightening."

Tezuka curls his fingers on the chain link, holding it tighter than necessary. "He wanted you in Hyotei."

Fuji nods. "Yes. They have an excellent photography club."

"But you are not going." Tezuka is aware that his voice sounds strained.

"No. Atobe is not as much fun." Fuji gives him a smile before he says, "I think Taka-san wanted a match." And he walks away.

Tezuka doesn't let go of the chain link for a few minutes yet.

* * *

The first time Fuji told Tezuka that he was fun, Tezuka thought he was being teased. Fun had never been a word associated with him, responsible, mature, intelligent… never fun. It took him a few days to understand that Fuji wasn't joking and then he spent a week puzzling about what would give Fuji the ridiculous idea. It was still during their first year, months after Fuji had changed classrooms and after the failed match between them. They had developed camaraderie during the practices and Tezuka found Fuji standing by his side, talking to him more often than not.

Eventually Tezuka understood that Fuji was just Fuji and the fact that the other boy considered him fun didn't actually make him fun to anyone else. Tezuka felt strangely pleased by this.

* * *

Fuji needs to make a decision. It doesn't happen often since he usually knows what he wants to do but this time he feels he should give it some thought. He decides to walk the long way home. It takes him thirty minutes and he finds, as he opens the door to his house, that he didn't actually think about the problem at all.

Yumiko notices something is off. She walks into Fuji's room minutes later with a teacup and sits on the bed.

"It's about Tezuka," Fuji says.

Yumiko nods. "Have you made your decision?"

"I think so," Fuji says, and realizes on that moment that it's true. He has made his decision; in fact, it has been made for a long while, even if Tezuka had just recently allowed him to realize it.

* * *

Tezuka is walking to school when Fuji catches up with him. Fuji gives him a smile and then stands in front of him.

"Fuji…"

But Fuji doesn't let him finish and instead says, "I have a proposition."

Tezuka's nose wrinkles and Fuji smile brightens. He likes when Tezuka does that.

"I will go to Seigaku," Fuji starts and he can see the shift on Tezuka's expression, "if you let me kiss you." Fuji holds his breath and it's a struggle to keep the smile.

Tezuka's expression remains closed and Fuji can't quite read it. Seconds pass and with each Fuji can see another horrible outcome. Nothing to do now, though, just wait.

Finally, after forever, Tezuka nods. It's a small nod, methodical and certain. He adjusts his glasses and leans forward, pressing his lips to Fuji's. Fuji can't move, he can't even close his eyes, but his lips part and he lets Tezuka kiss him, stunned. This wasn't an outcome he had anticipatedand he's greatly pleased by it.

* * *

When they get to school Tezuka has trouble making the corner of his lip turn into a neutral expression instead of a smile. Practice starts and tries to act as usual but his eyes drift towards Fuji more than not and he's glad to see that Fuji seems to be having the same problem.

"Probability of Fuji telling you he's coming to Seigaku, ninety-three percent."

"He made a good choice," Tezuka replies, barely glancing at Inui. Whatever doubts Tezuka himself had about which High School to attend where dissipated this morning and he feels more certain than ever about his decision as he remembers not only the kiss but also the promise of many more to come.

He figures there will be more headaches involved. After all, it's Fuji he's kissing and Tezuka doesn't think, for a moment, that the kissing will change Fuji's ways. Fuji is just Fuji, Tezuka thinks, unable to repress a grin, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

\- The End -


End file.
